


Relief

by iamdkscully



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s07e18 Heroes (2), F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdkscully/pseuds/iamdkscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what happened after THE HUG in Heroes? ***NOMINATED FOR THE 2015 SAM AND JACK MULTIMEDIA AWARDS FOR CANON COMPLIANT*** (Check out all of the nominees at www.samandjackawards.com!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a gif and the twitter conversation that followed about a missing kiss...

  
[](http://s1364.photobucket.com/user/iamdkscully/media/2015-fiction-nominee-flair_zpsdxvkmyuz.png.html)  
  


“Sir, I just wanted to say...when you were lying there…”

She’d played the good, strong soldier all day, holding back the tears that burned and blurred her vision. Now standing before him, she bit her lip and took another deep breath. _In and out, in and out. You can do this._ Desperately trying to regain her composure and dampen the emotions that threatened to call her out, she found it was all in vain as he stepped closer and the tears escaped down her cheek.

“I’m really glad you’re okay.”

Seeing those crystal blue eyes sparkling not with laughter but with grief, his own mask broke. All bravado gone he whispered, “C’mere.”

 _Oh God._ She melted into him as his arms drew her close. She took another shaky breath, inhaling his scent so deeply she could almost taste him as he buried himself in the curve of her neck. The shivers caused by his warm breath mingled with waves of relief and sadness as she clung to him.

Her silent tears turned to sobs as her walls continued to crumble. His own grief at Janet’s death was pushed aside as the woman he held tightly overtook his senses and it was all he could do to hang on.

Eventually, as her breathing evened out and her tears slowed, she felt him start to pull away. But instead of stepping back, he reached forward again, gently placing his hands on either side of her face and brushed the remaining tears from her cheeks. Her heart hammered in her chest, blood pounded in her ears and her skin burned with his touch. She closed her eyes as he tucked her hair behind her ear and felt his hand move to the back of her head. Opening them again, she locked his gaze and let the fire there consume her.

All thought was lost as his lips found hers in a slow, sweet dance of chaos and perfection. But, as relative as time may be, reality ultimately levered them apart and brushing away one last tear, a new sense of loss swept over them both as duty and honor led her away.

  
  



End file.
